Darkness in my mind
by Rosie
Summary: What if' fic. What if something happened to Frodo and the Ring was no longer his to bear? COMPLEATED
1. Default Chapter

A 'what if' fic, based on the Fellowship and Two Towers films. What if the something happened to Frodo in Moria, what if the Ring was no longer his to bear.?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A lost prisoner, a gained friend  
  
"Untie him Faramir! We need all the help we can"  
  
"But." the young Captain protested, he soon fell silent under the eye of Copper standing in front of him. He knew he was out ranked. He's prisoner was everyone's prisoner one now he and he's men had left the woods. Extra hands were needed to defend the fortress of Osgiliath but not this one he carried something important, so very important if only he could grasp it, it could save Gondor - forever.  
  
Copper narrowed his eyes at Faramir as his hands reached towards the black hood over the prisoner's head. He pulled.  
  
The older man blinked at the fountain of blond hair that spilled from underneath the hood - it was an elf! Faramir face tightened as the elf bent double, kneeling on the ground blinking unstably in the dull sunshine.  
  
"Tell me, Faramir what cause did you have to blind an elf?" Copper asked sternly watching the Captain closely.  
  
"Nah my lord, I am not blinded" the fair being spoke form the ground.  
  
Ignoring Faramir's splutters Copper knelt next to the elf studying his wearily and dirty face.  
  
Silently he cut the cords binding the elf wrists and ankles allowing the blood to run to his fingers and toes once more. He held out his hand to helped the elf to his unsteadily feet, he had been carried for miles and now his feet were numb and weak.  
  
Faramir's eyes searched the elf's collar, nothing not even the chain. But he knew the elf still had it and he knew he every word he told Copper was a lie.  
  
"Tell me, Master elf what is your name"  
  
"I am Legolas of the woodland realm"  
  
Copper called for Legolas' weapons to be returned, Faramir interfiled again.  
  
"But Sir, we can't trust him, he'll."  
  
"Silence!" Copper's voice echoed off the stones. The colour faded from Faramir' face.  
  
'Men are weak' Legolas remembered Elrond saying in Rivendell.  
  
Cautiously men returned the gifts from Lórien and knives to Legolas, each keeping distance, none seemed to share the confidence Copper had of the elf. Securing the weapons to his torso Legolas felt the eyes of the men on him each half afraid of his speed, but remembering the elf's loss of concentration when he was captured.  
  
Faramir suddenly broke the silence, unable to contain his anger any longer.  
  
"Sir, he'll attack the men!" he threw an open hand towards Legolas idly, not expected his next move.  
  
Catching the mans wrist easily Legolas pulled the man towards him. Men nearby drew their swords, Copper however watched clearly entertained.  
  
"I only kill the enemy," Legolas shifted his grip to Faramir's shirt pulled him even closer, their face inches apart from one another. "Orcs" he hissed into the mans face.  
  
All the menace the man had once now far gone. For now things were safe.  
  
Pushing the man away other men stood still stunned and silent.  
  
"Enough!" Copper took charge once more. "To arms!" he called each man scattered and sprung into action. The enemy was coming.  
  
Copper turned to Legolas. "How good is your mark?" he asked.  
  
Instantly the bow from Lórien sung, an arrow strung and released in a blink of an eye. An orc fell gurgling near by. Copper raised an eyebrow towards the blond elf. "Good enough for me"  
  
* * *  
  
The battle for Osgiliath had begun. Still the men needed reinforcements, however for the number there were they did well. Legolas dropped for cover as a sheet of arrows fell overhead he waited for his chance. He reached for an arrow noticing how light the quiver felt. He would to find some more soon.  
  
"What realm are you from Legolas?" Copper asked beside, loading his own bow.  
  
"Mirkwood"  
  
Stand. Aim. Fire. Reload. Fire. Down.  
  
"I remember travelling though the woods many years ago, though I doubt much has changed" Copper muttered thoughtfully.  
  
"I have seen the leaves fall many a time with no change there"  
  
Copper smiled, oh how he had forgotten elves were immortal. Legolas fired another arrow; the numbers of orc were thinning below.  
  
"I am dry," he muttered to Copper before jumping down from the battlements.  
  
He ducked and weaved through the men and falling arrows, picking up undamaged ones.  
  
He turned sharply to the noise. Orcs their cries different to before. They were inside the fortress! Cursing Legolas swooped to pick up the remaining arrows in a fallen mans quiver, losing them as he went.  
  
Suddenly without warned the Eye of Sauron passed over him. His strength was stripped his mind plunged into darkness. Cold, icy darkness, it choked him. The Eye returned hissing insults and promises of death and destruction. His hand felt for the Ring around his neck.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
The Ring was calling him.  
  
"Legolas"  
  
No it couldn't be, someone was shaking him.  
  
His eyes focused. It was Copper.  
  
"Legolas, are you alright? Are you wounded?" Copper knelt over him.  
  
The Eye passed once more.  
  
Legolas sense returned.  
  
"I am well" he lied.  
  
* * *  
  
"Nazgúl!"  
  
A Winged Nazgúl attacked from the sky, huge and as black as the night. The fortress would fall in due time.  
  
It dived dramatically knocking men from the walls. Orcs now spilled into the fortress.  
  
"Pull back!" Copper cried jumping to his feet. "Come Legolas" Something else was calling the elf and it was not Copper. The Ring felt heavy, it tinkled in his hands. Calling to its master.  
  
Oblivious to everyone Legolas stood facing the Nazgúl his hand clutching the Ring watching the beast - watching him.  
  
"If you want it come and claim it!"  
  
Without hesitation the beast charged the Rider on its back screeching with delight, the Ring was nearly in its grasps.  
  
"Legolas no!"  
  
The Nazgúl approached, each flap bringing what could be another darkness a little bit closer.  
  
"No!"  
  
Something hit Legolas in the side sending him sailing to the ground just as the Nazgúl talons scrapped the floor. The scent was dead. Legolas caught his breath and starred at Copper sitting in front of him, he had no recollection of what had just happened.  
  
Copper's eyes darted from the orcs to the Nazgúl to the Ring now loosely hanging at the elf neck on chain. The connection - the Ring of Power around his new comrades neck.  
  
Pride and honour disappeared form Copper's mind; this was the Ring of Power the thing the Nazgúl wanted. A voice in the mans head knew that Legolas would not give the Ring to Sauron willingly, though the last scene had worried him slightly. He searched the elf with his eyes; finally he came to a decision.  
  
"Go"  
  
Legolas frowned.  
  
"Go!" Copper commanded pulling Legolas to his feet. "It is not safe here. I release you form your imprisonment"  
  
Legolas was left slightly speechless. He shook Copper's hand.  
  
"May Valar protect you," he whispered, slipping into Elvish. "Goodbye and thank you" he added and turned. Running over to the low walls slaying several orcs as he ran, he nimbly jumped the walls landing catlike on the ground below.  
  
Faramir blinked at the elf below. He was escaping and the Ring with him; he loaded his bow and bending it back.  
  
The cry of the Nazgúl pierced the air as dived once more, only this time it had caught the sent of the Ring again and dived after the fleeing elf. Faramir hesitated watching Legolas stumble and fall onto his back as the Winged Nazgúl missed its target and flew around for another attack, only this time his target lay injured below. The Rider pulled on the reins, he wouldn't miss this time, but it did miss that the elf had loaded his bow and released the arrow forth.  
  
The beast fell like a stone from the sky crying as the ground neared, silenced by the carpet of slain orcs.  
  
Faramir turned back to the elf, only now he was gone. And so had his chances of claiming the Ring and using it for his own. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Images in the darkness  
  
Legolas ran through trees, which whispered words of fear, across the crossroads before finally tiring. He slumped at the base of balding oak he could see the deserted lands before him though the thinning tress and the flares form Mount Doom on the horizon. Closing his eyes he forced his heart to slow and his breathing to return to normal but he could not ignore the weight of the Ring around his neck or forget how close it was to becoming lost once more.  
  
Image danced across his wearily eyes. Moria, the dark, lonely tomb once a mine that Gilmi spoke happily of, it would be unlikely that the place would had happy memories for him now. Knowing that Gandalf had fallen into the Shadows there and where Frodo suffered wounds that would never heal. A tear leaked from his eyes, he swore to protect Frodo, yet it was his mistake, which killed him. Goblins attacked them in the mines along with the cave troll; it chased Frodo almost like it knew the halfling carried something of great importance. Legolas guarded the halflings as best as he could as well as looking after himself.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Stay close Frodo" Legolas whispered as he watched the troll slowly near them, the only enemy left now. Each of the Fellowship carried a wound of some sort, some worse then others. It was Sam being flung across Legolas' view that distracted him the troll advanced without mercy knocking the elf out of the way and striking the hobbit with a long spear it had stolen.  
  
No was not time to help Frodo as the Fellowship fled for the bridge Khazad-Dûm where Gandalf fell. "Aragorn he is fading" Legolas whispered to the Ranger as the Company journeyed along the road to Lothlórien.  
  
The Ranger only had limited herbs with him the rest were either used or spoiled, supplies in the area were poor.  
  
"We must hurry" The company hurried. Night had fallen and the lands whispered words of encouragements to the company.  
  
"No Frodo! No" It was Legolas.he was crying.  
  
"I am so sorry Sam"  
  
"I will take the Ring to Mordor for you Frodo. I feel I must"  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
He could still here Lady Galadriel ask what had become of Gandalf and Frodo and Celeborn's reply.  
  
Abruptly the image of Frodo pale in his arms faded.  
  
Rain. Darkness everywhere. It was night. He saw Aragorn, Gilmi and Sam standing up high looking downwards. These were the images he had seen in the darkness of his underground prison under Faramir. A great battle men against orcs.  
  
Gilmi was fighting desperately, Sam was trotting helping the wounded missing his master and Aragorn - he was down lying in the mud.  
  
"Estel" escaped the elf's lips.  
  
* * *  
  
Hooves, approaching fast. Legolas sat up straight listening. The tress moaned. Nazgúl as Black Riders were coming!  
  
Legolas had no plan to fight but to run.  
  
The Riders rode with the power of Sauron's will behind them they were gaining on him fast.  
  
Metal scrapped wood as the leader unsheathed his sword; Legolas glanced over his shoulder and ran faster. The blade inches from his body. Pushing the black horses forwards harder the lead Rider swung his sword aiming for the elf's head. Legolas kept cool he had been trained for this. He waited until the right moment. then dived rolling onto the ground as the blade soared over him where his head had just been!  
  
The Riders screeched and trust the blades to the ground hopping to hit flesh. Legolas dodged and ducked the blows until he was struck from behind by the hooves of a horse pushing forwards into the blade of a waiting Rider.  
  
The sword broke the skin of his right shoulder and scrapped the bone of the collarbone.  
  
Falling backwards off the blade end Legolas ducked another blow aimed for his head, which caught the chest of the horse in front. Blood spilled onto the forest floor; the horse neighed and screamed as the elf scrambled between the legs of the frustrated Riders.  
  
In the confusion Legolas never saw the Rider that dismounted and head straight for him, they could smell victory but they never expected the next event. The Rider on foot barged the dazed elf over and out of sight.  
  
Underground down the stairs of Cirith Ungol. He lay half way down in total darkness, eyes firmly shut in unconsciousness as the Riders above screamed - they had lost the Ring once again but someone else was going to find it.  
  
A/N: I know that was a little short but I wrote the whole lot in about two hours. Just had to get it out! R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Darkness of my mind  
  
"You might what to see this Captain" "What is it?"  
  
"We have found a prisoner"  
  
"I don't have time to talk with orcs who claim for peace"  
  
"It is no orc, sir"  
  
Faramir turned to his Lieutenant beside him, his eyes were flashing dangerously Mordor was far more active then he could have ever imagined.  
  
Lieutenant Rogers lead Faramir towards the prisoner, Faramir's pace slowed as his stared at the captive unconscious in front of him.  
  
"An elf? You bring me an elf?"  
  
"He was wondering the lands, sir. He tried to attack the men. We surrounded him and he gave in"  
  
"Who is he?" The young captain asked not taking his eyes away form the elf he lay dripping wet form the onslaught of rain.  
  
"I don't know sir. He carried these" Rodgers pointed to the bow of Lothlórien and twin knives the other soldiers carried.  
  
Faramir expected the craftsmanship of the bow open eyed. "Such beauty" The elf started to stir. A whisper escaped his lips as his eyes began to focus, "Boromir?"  
  
"How is it you know of Boromir, elf?"  
  
"He was a member of my companion"  
  
"Then it will grieve you to realise that he is dead."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"He was my brother. And I know he attended the council of Lord Elrond in Rivendell, tell me why!" His voice nearly shouting, "tell me what is your name?" he added, more softly.  
  
"You are my captor, you first"  
  
Anger was building again in Faramir; he pushed it away and answered.  
  
"I am Faramir, a steward of Gondor"  
  
The elf sighed, Boromir never talked about a brother only of his father.  
  
"I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm"  
  
"How was it you knew Boromir?"  
  
"As I have said he was a member of my company. Nine there were in total, three men, four hobbits, halflings and a dwarf."  
  
"And where may they be?"  
  
"I do not know. I know now that three are dead." "Three?"  
  
"Yes, Gandalf the Grey"  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
"A hobbit Frodo Baggins and Boromir"  
  
"Rodgers"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Find Legolas some dry clothes"  
  
Faramir turned to Legolas, "You will stay here for the reminder of the night, and then we will talk in the morn"  
  
Legolas nodded, water dripping from his fringe.  
  
Faramir watched Legolas out of the corner of his eye he muttered to Rodgers. "Boromir told me why Elrond held the council and I want to see if it is true" Nearby Legolas pulled off his soaked tunic, his chest pale felt cold and shivered in protest to being uncovered. The Ring and chain clearly visible upon his breast shone dimly. Faramir eyes widened. "So it is true"  
  
Pulling a dry tunic over his head he felt the watchful eye of Faramir upon him. Dressing quickly he turned to leave but the damage had already been done. The trees spoke of the captain's greed that only Legolas could hear  
  
In the dead of night Faramir gazed around the campsite he could not sleep for the One Ring filled his mind. He crept silently over to where Legolas slept and stretched a hand out to grasp the power of the Ring.  
  
Lightening fast reactions stunted the Capitan momentary the elf had pinned his arm behind his own back and held a blade the to the mortals throat.  
  
"Tis lucky elf's do not sleep deeply, if I were a mortal I would have killed you my now. But I see how important you are to these men"  
  
Faramir was unable to speak as the elf locked eyes.  
  
Slowly Legolas released his grip and placed the knife back in its sheath over his right shoulder. Faramir felt his insides scream for they must have the Ring. Faramir lunged unexpectedly the Ring has taken him.  
  
"Give it!" he wheezed as the elf pushed against his windpipe.  
  
"Do you want to know how Boromir died?"  
  
Faramir stopped struggling and listened his eyes budging.  
  
"He tried to take the Ring, it corrupted him like it is to you"  
  
"No!"  
  
Rage spilled out from the young captain like water. His fist were too fast even for the elf as they slapped into his cheeks.  
  
"I only want to save my people," he whispered dangerously tracing his fingers down the chain.  
  
"No one can weld it but Sauron"  
  
"You lie!"  
  
Legolas moved faster this time, Faramir's fists hit hard ground he roared in anger and pain and lunged at the elf again.  
  
"Guards!" he shouted.  
  
Annoyed with himself and the mortal Legolas struck him and swore in colourful Elvish as reinforcements rushed to restrain him. They pulled him away, stripping him of his weapons and binding his wrists.  
  
Faramir watched him struggle amused wiping a trickle of blood from his bottom lip. He would not take the Ring now with his men watching.  
  
"I know of a nice, dark place for you" he lent forwards spitting each word in the elf's face. "I know elves don't dwell well in the dark."  
  
  
  
(Darkness. This is the darkness of my mind. Dark no matter if my eyes are open or closed.)  
  
"My precious"  
  
(Aragorn and the others, I wish I knew where they were) "Its my precious. My own"  
  
Distant was the hissing sounds in the darkness, images continued to flash before his eyes. A great battle in the lands of Rohan, Faramir had talked about it - Helms Deep. Thousands of orcs marched there. Saruman and Sauron were adding pressure to Middle Earth in all directions.  
  
"Nasty Elves stole my precious"  
  
(Precious?)  
  
"Nasty Elves with bright eyes, stole my precious"  
  
(Gollum.)  
  
"And we wants it!"  
  
Clammy hands fell onto Legolas pale skin waking him instantly, they clawed up his chest.  
  
Blue eyes snapped open and hit Gollum away, shrieking and cursing into the darkness. Quickly the eleven hands felt his surroundings. His heart sunk. He was underground, in the darkness laying on a flight of steps.  
  
He had to move Gollum would be return. Feeling the earth wall beside him he slowly climbed down the reminding stone steps. His head spun from making contact with the stone; if it hadn't been for the earthen wall he would have fallen down the remaining stairs.  
  
(How far down am I?)  
  
He felt his knees shake as he descended. In the darkness his senses sharpened there were hissings not far away a reminder that Gollum still lurked.  
  
"Nasty elves stole my precious," he purred somewhere in the darkness.  
  
Suddenly overwhelmed by nausea from his head wound and the pain in his shoulder the elf slipped down five stairs or more onto the 'ground'.  
  
Catching his breath Legolas tried in vain to pierce the darkness that surrounded him. It seemed darker in here then in Moria. The Ring felt like a boulder hanging from his neck. In the darkness he heard Gollum laugh, "Silly elf fell down"  
  
Silently Legolas drew his bow and notched an arrow. Of course it is too dark to shot underground that is why an elf must rely on his senses.  
  
"Elves don't like the dark," he was closer now planning another attack.  
  
Tap. Tap  
  
(That's it just a little bit closer)  
  
Twang!  
  
Silence.  
  
"Naughty elf tried to shot at precious"  
  
"Next time I won't miss"  
  
Suddenly without warning Gollum was gone.  
  
Sighing Legolas sat on the dirt floor gathering his thoughts and controlling his laboured breath. Gollum and Faramir were right, Elves don't like the dark.  
  
Some time later Legolas had been wondering using the wall as a guide blindly around hopping to catch Gollum.  
  
"Elf breathes so deep anything could hear him"  
  
He had not noticed his breathing become so loud, it was a natural thing to do when one was afraid he could remember Aragorn breathing heavily in the night one time when he was a child. He was afraid they were lost in the night. He had comforted him by teaching him the names of the stars and how to find his way using them at night.  
  
He closed his eyes against the unnatural darkness and imagined the night star shinning brightly in a attempt to control his raged breath. The pain in his shoulder never dimmer and the darkness drew closer, despite this now being the darkness he had demanded to calm himself The darkness seemed to chill his very skill and sink into his insides like clear icy waters. In the darkness which he invited he blocked out the pain of his wound, and concreted on the hissing sounds form the creature that still lurked somewhere in the cavern.  
  
"My precious" Gollum hissed somewhere in the darkness, the darkness that the elf still feared.  
  
No matter what Aragorn had said in Moria there was still no light in the dark places of the earth. Gollum was closer now. Loading his bow for the second time Legolas took his time in locating his target, he was close. He did not intend to kill the creature yet, though he knew it would be hard to fight the urge not to.  
  
With the string taught and relying only on his senses Legolas listened. With his stealth ness returned he fired, this time not missing.  
  
If Legolas' breathing was loud that was nothing to the screams and curses from Gollum. Snapping open his eyes, though useless in the darkness he caught the screaming creature in a attempt to silence him.  
  
Snatching the small creature up before he scampered into the thickness the elf shook him, flashing a knife towards him.  
  
"You know the way out?" he questioned the squirming creature.  
  
"Nasty Elf!"  
  
"Show me the way Sméagol"  
  
Gollum lay still under his glare suddenly.  
  
"Sméagol?"  
  
"Yes, that is your name or was"  
  
"Sméagol?"  
  
"You will lead me out of this underground hell"  
  
Gollum suddenly smiled, a expression that had not been shown for years, Legolas was sure it would scare any other living creature, for it made him shudder slightly  
  
"Sméagol will show you"  
  
"Swear it!"  
  
"I." Gollum's small eyes searched around, looking for something to swear on. There was no defining feature on the walls or floor. His eyes rested on the one thing he longed for more then anything else  
  
"We swear on the precious"  
  
"The Ring will hold to your promise"  
  
Gollum made little sound after he had been realised from Legolas's grasps and scuttled on the earthen floor and quickly out of sight.  
  
"Sméagol!" Legolas called after him, fearing to be trapped in this place of the rest of his time.  
  
"Hurry elf!"  
  
He was about to throw something at him when he felt something in his pockets. Pulling the item out and touching with his long slender Elven fingers he was surprised it was still in one piece and that the men had never removed it form him: Phial of Galadriel.  
  
"May it be a light for you when all lights go out"  
  
Just at the thought of the Lady of the Golden Woods made the glass phial shine dimly, never had he before thought about his gift that would have been for Frodo. Turning the jewel in his fingers he felt new strength rise inside of him, numbing the pain in his shoulder, lightening the weight of the Ring and filling his heart with joy that he had long forgotten.  
  
He raised the phial above his head and in a clear strong voice spoke the words that filled the air with bright light: "Ayia Eärendil Elenion Ancalima!"  
  
Gollum froze in front and briefly turned towards the elf, a face full of disgust. "Stupid elf and his light" he muttered moving on.  
  
With a renewed feeling of courage and hope Legolas followed Gollum onwards, now though aware of the feeling they were being watched form the deep. It had been a long time since elves last passed her lips.  
  
Something was in their path; Gollum stopped and shuddered at the sight of the obstruction in front. It was a spider's web. Sméagol looked up at the elf above him, he touched the web not showing any facial expression.  
  
"Spiders," he declared quietly. "I am not afraid for there are many in my lands" he continued drawing a blade from behind his shoulders and began to cut the strings. For the first time he noticed the blood soaking through his tunic around the sword wound. The presence of Galadriel had filled him with such emotion he had long forgotten the wound he bore. It should be fatal, or turn him into a Wraith at least, but it seemed his Elven residence was strong.  
  
The stench of death became stronger, but the light of Galadriel never faltered as the pair continued to walk on. Suddenly, without warning the earthen walls fell away into a great open space, so large that the beams from the phial did not reach the other side. Gollum stopped, frozen like a frightened creature. Something moved. Something large and very, very close.  
  
Without thinking Legolas pulled out his bow and loaded it, smiling at the phial as it floated where his hand had dropped it. There was nothing to been seen. The archer's eyes flickered back to Gollum - but his was gone!  
  
"Sméagol?" he whispered.  
  
"Has been many a years since I tasted Elven flesh" an aging voice spoke form the shadows the light could not reach.  
  
He pulled the string taught ready to fire.  
  
"I am not afraid, show yourself"  
  
"Oh, I think you are my young elf. You breath more deeply then any dwarf!"  
  
True his breathing had become labored once more with the stench of death closer then ever.  
  
"None the less, I will allow you to see who is to be your killer"  
  
Out of the shadows that the phial could not lighten stepped the large hairy legs of a giant spider, its many eyes glistening in the light, a large rounded stomach dragging on the earthen floor. The pincers at the mouth twitched with aspersion, for she felt his death was near.  
  
She was smaller then the spiders in Mirkwood, but fighting in the enclosed space of her underground lair would not be a simply task especially if she knew all the shortcuts to this place.  
  
All he could do is fight, for he is of royal blood, he would not go down without a fight.  
  
He would die fighting. For honour, for his people, for his family, of his lands, for Estel, for the people of Middle Earth. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Now it is in my blood  
  
The yellow tinted pincers twitched once again, desperate to sink them into the pale and beautiful skin of the elf in front. His death would mark the fall of his kin in her opinion as for once she dwelled in the realm of Mirkwood long ago. Shelob blinked her many eyes at the elf in front holding his bow taught, ready to fire. Stupid elf. No matter he would die soon enough.  
  
She stood ready to pounce her eyes flashing in the unnatural light he bore - elves and their light a pair that she would break. Here and now.  
  
The hairs on her legs felt electrified with the thought of his death, it would come soon. Legolas stood still attempting to relax his breathing his arrow posed to fire. He knew of her weaknesses her just had to attack them swiftly before she took a firm grip on the situation.  
  
Thoughts of victory hastily left this mind as she launched herself forwards, her pincers dripping with venom. Swiftly he fired his acquired arrow from the men of Gondor. The arrow stuck its target - her eyes. Screeching she continued her approach at great speed. Dodging her great weight Legolas loaded and fired another shaft. In her frustration she kicked her long black legs hoping to knock him. Nimbly he jumped and ducked the long reaches of Shelob, the light of the phial following him like a well-trained pony. Her screams were horrific they echoed off the walls and earthen floor, deafening to the delicate sense of an elf. Recoiling from her screams Legolas regrouped. Most of he shafts, the last of a fallen soldiers now stood broken in the elven quiver by the fight with the Nazg(l and his fall underground. Pulling the broken shafts from his battered quiver he counted the whole and usable arrows, his fingertips bleeding from the sharp points that had upturned in the quiver. Five were all that remained useable neither his own elven fashion but heavy weighty shafts of men's. He remembered trained with Aragorn long ago the pair had swapped weapons one time, arrows in all. Neither found their targets easily.  
  
Standing taking aim again, his heat missed a beat. Shadows had begun to cover the light of phial in the shape of long fingers, the cavern dipped into darkness; his breath retuned laboured again, his wounded shoulder stinging freshly.  
  
Glancing sideways he saw that the phial was not following him now but held in the hands of Gollum. Feeling rage build towards the creature for capturing his light and beauty that feed him his strength he ran towards the ragged creature blinded by the bright light. With three swift strides Legolas was beside him about to lose the arrow loaded in his bow ready to fire it into his throat. But before the string was taught something large and strong knocked him form his feet across the cavern away from the light.  
  
A faint smash of glass not only lost the light of Galderial but symbolized the lose of his strengths and hope. Raising from his fallen position he noticed some many things at once. Firstly the darkness touched his very skin and chilled his insides. Then the pain. The pain of his lost pride and hope, wounds new and old reaching a climax of torture. His bow lay broken in his slim hands so to were the remaining shafts, the quiver broken into a sharp point bit into his skin above his spine.  
  
The sudden loss of weight did not become clear at first as he was overcome by the feeling of lose in emotion and power.  
  
"Precious" Gollum hissed.  
  
The Ring!  
  
Hurriedly and manically he felt his neck for the Ring - it was missing!  
  
"We wants it!"  
  
Manically he searched the earthen floor in an attempt to find the Ring - the last source of strength he had left, though he regretted to accept it. So the Ring had affected him, he longed for it, a sense of security that the Ring had given him over the long and lonely journey he had had after since Fellowship had broken.  
  
His hands skimmed the ground lightly touching everything in his path, dirt, dust, small stones. and finally a metal chain, cool under his warm fingers. Grasping the chain quickly as if to stop anything taking it from him - after all it was his now, his own, his precious. Slipping the chain quickly in between fingers he glanced up into the blackness looking for her. Not taking any other risks with losing the Ring he slipped the Ring, chain and all into his left boot for safe keeping, for there it could not fall out or fall into the enemies hands. Standing straight and grimacing against wounds he drew out his knives Shelob still lurked though blinded in two eyes, she still could ambush him from any direction, and he knew it and so did she.  
  
His breathing was laboured once more, but that was to be expected. He needed to calm himself otherwise she would find him. Though she had been accused to the life underground maybe longer then any dwarf finding him would be as easy for her then finding a sign in the daylight of any elf.  
  
Rotating the blades underhand Legolas waited, for that was all he could do now and focus on the threat of Shelob nearby.  
  
Like a wave breaking on the shore she appeared behind poised and ready to kill, only this time so was he.  
  
Slashing at her face once more he darted underneath her thrashing feet and clicking pincers, though in complete darkness he sliced her underside and ignored her screeches that rang through his ears and continued his onslaught. Finding a foothold on her side he began to climb up onto her back, gripping hard as she shook violently to dislodge him from her now- under-attack back.  
  
In a attempt to throw off her attacker Shelob ran unsteadily around the cavern, she had sensed that the tables had turned no longer was this elf afraid of the darkness but fighting for his life and he would stop at nothing to have his way.  
  
Ramming herself into a wall had the effect she wished as Legolas fell head over heels onto the floor his golden hair streaming behind him though unseen in the darkness landed elegantly on his feet. Though his enemy had now fled from the scene, he knew she was not far for he could sense her and Gollum too. He was no longer a threat to him though he would deal with him later over the destruction of his light. He missed light and longed to see daylight and starlight and once more to escape the stillness of the dark and feel the heat of the sun and the breeze against his cheeks again.  
  
Snapping his head round, though seeing nothing in the darkness he could feel her presence, she was planning once more.  
  
(Legolas)  
  
"Estel?"  
  
The fighting he had seen in his dreams was over. Neither of the reaming members of the Fellowship lingered in the fortress they had fought in but rode swiftly on horseback. Horses of Rohan Legolas noted. He had wondered what had become of the company during the long lonely hours of shi journey as much as he longed to see them he knew he must continue with his journey. Wishing he cherished his memories with the company. The death of Boromir form Faramir had been a surprise though he could remember the man clearly on what would have been the day he died; he had been the last person to see him alive. His state of mind would not have been the think to tell his family as a comforting thought - the Ring had taken him.  
  
"None of use should be alone. You at least" Boromir had said while Legolas sat alone on one of the broken faces of a large stature. He had heard then man approach, but did not look up, the trees spoke to him and he listened closely. They spoke of shadows in the area, not just orcs but some closer. He knew who they spoke off for it was clear to the elf, now the Ringbearer that the man had been seduced to its powers.  
  
"I can protect myself"  
  
Boromir stopped collected wood and watched the elf sit stationary listening to the tress.  
  
"What do they say?" he asked.  
  
"They talk of the orcs nearby"  
  
"Have you told Aragorn?"  
  
Legolas looked up. That was the first time he could remember Boromir calling Aragorn by his first name in their journey. Looking into his eyes he saw the uncomfortable shadows in the mans mind.  
  
Rising from his position Legolas watched the man follow him with his eyes; they fell greedily on the Ring.  
  
"He knows"  
  
Boromir watched his companion walk away afraid.  
  
"Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? Let me help you" he stepped towards the elf, but within two strides the elf had vanished up the nearest tree.  
  
"Legolas!" he called half annoyed and half surprised in the elf's actions. "Let me help you bear your troubles" his voice was soft yet acted like a hammer on Legolas' mind, he climbed higher.  
  
Below Boromir had thrown down his woodpile and shouted up into the leaves.  
  
"I only want to the strength to save my people!"  
  
"The Ring would not help you" "Only by the blood of my people are your forests kept safe!"  
  
Above Legolas fingers fingered his bow, he did not wish to kill Boromir but if it came to it he would not miss.  
  
"My people! They sacrifice their lives! And you princeling do nothing!"  
  
(So he knows who I am)  
  
Boromir had clearly had enough; He started to throw pieces of wood and stones up the tree where Legolas sat.  
  
"Come down here you coward!"  
  
Twang!  
  
An arrow struck the ground inches from the mans feet - a warning shot. The man froze briefly and looked up into the tree.  
  
"Trying to shoot me?"  
  
In the tree Legolas had been distracted, orcs were near. Moving stealthily in the branches he did not notice the weak branch that he now planted his weight on.  
  
Crack!  
  
Boromir jumped on the fallen elf not caring if he were wounded or not.  
  
The fall had dazed him but the man leaping on top blurred his vision, only his reflexes saved Middle-Earth falling into another darkness.  
  
Faster then any eye he had pressed his fist into the mans windpipe before pushing him away flashing a knife towards him.  
  
"Give it!" Boromir charged. Easily Legolas tripped him and swiftly turned only to find orcs approaching them fast. They were still unaware that the Ring had changed hands - they still wanted the halflings and anybody else could be disposed.  
  
"Elf lost his light"  
  
(Gollum)  
  
His mind had slipped away possible into unconsciousness his head still throbbed his shoulder worse so.  
  
Indeed he had lost his light.  
  
But she had not lost her pray.  
  
No speed an elf processed could save him form her attack as she dropped down form the ceiling sinking her fangs into his neck from above.  
  
His blue eyes widened with shook and disbelief. He had been attack and bitten too! A rumble rose from his throat into his voice and out into the air with anger and disappointment. The long knives slashed at every inch of flesh he could reach before his body began to shut down. His senses began to fade, first his eyes - not that he could see anything, then his senses, soon his hearing faded much to his relief for the screeches of Shelob were loud and rung in his ears. His body began to feel cold; numbness spread from his toes up his legs his torso spreading to his finger tips. The grip on the blades slipped they fell with a clatter on the ground, not that he needed them - she now lay dead in the darkness nearby, twitching in death.  
  
He did not feel himself touch the ground or notice the blood flowing from his new wound.  
  
(Now the darkness is in my blood)  
  
Mordor now flowed through his veins along like his own life force. It was part of him, bound by the Ring.  
  
A band of orc moved slowly and carefully through the underground maze that were Shelob's lair. Each carried a torch they feared her and would attack with flames if she tried. One of the orcs flashed his torch towards the glass shards and cried in black speech pointing to the broken glass. Others gathered slowly and sluggishly towards the shards others backed away frightened as torchlight reflected back.  
  
Some pressed ahead the firelight uncovering other sightings.  
  
"She's dead!"  
  
One orc inspected the wounds Shelob bore; "Only an elf could do this" The other orcs behind cringed and hissed for they hated elves, their distant relatives. The hisses and curses fell away as the touch beams fell upon the fair elf in front lying injured and dead to the world.  
  
"Pity its dead"  
  
"It's not dead. She doesn't kill her prey she paralyses it - see" the orc touched Legolas' neck bite revealing its shallow depth.  
  
"Let's kill it!"  
  
"No," the leader orc knocked away claws that reached towards the pale skin of the elf "we take him up first and play"  
  
Evil smiles erupted from the band - play for them torture for Legolas. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Pain in the darkness  
  
The air felt still against the skin of the Rangers as the rode towards the Paths that men would never talk about. Some of the horses began to wine and rear as loomed ahead stood the Dark Door in the Paths. A sense of dread fell over the company as they passed the ancient stones the horses refused the way pulling on the rein to escape as each rider lead his horse. Gilmi felt chilled to the bone for fear and dread seeped form the ground around for each mans heart quailed under the terror of the ghosts of men.  
  
Gandalf once grey now white had left them promising he would return. Upon Shadowfax he had taken Pippin with him. Now Merry rode with the men from Rohan Sam too under the protection of Thèoden, Éomer and Eówyen behind them somewhere behind them in Gondor. The company remounted, and it was only their love for horses that allowed the steeds to carry them and be allowed to pass through the Paths. Gilmi sat behind clinging to the cloak of Aragorn upon Roheryn. Despite his travels on horseback towards Helms Deep and chasing after Merry and Pippin the dwarf was far from comfortable in the saddle. The company stopped, for ahead stood the Dark Door and behind that the Paths of the Dead.  
  
"None who but wishes to go forth should join me" Aragorn turned to the company once again making it clear to them they did not have to go, for this now was the path of the future king.  
  
"We will follow you to the end, my friend" Halbarad said bringing his horse alongside Aragorn, behind him he could see the glint of blond hair of Elladan and Elrohir the sons of Elrond they showed no fear for the ghosts of men had no quarry with them. He smiled at the Rangers alongside him for they were indeed brave he turned his horse into the mists that hung over the Door. Amongst his thoughts of the road ahead Aragorn could remember wishing he rode upon an elven horse for they would not turn back and panic in the mists for the elves were great horsemen. This did not stop him from entering into the dark tomb of the ghost of men and in the darkness that did not retreat from the flaming torches he found himself thinking of Legolas deep in Mordor Slightly he prayed to the Valar that he was unharmed and they would meet again in the mortal life. He couldn't be more wrong.  
  
Like licking tongues of fire his wounds bleed. So far his unconscious body had felt the sting of whips, knives, teeth, steel capped boots and claws. Let he did not wake much to the dismay of his captors. Let in the darkness of his mind he could feel his sense rouse into life. The pain began to grow in intensity and wake him into a world of torture and pain one of which his kin were unused to.  
  
Aragorn lead his horse through the darkness, Gilmi still sat its back holding onto the saddle as if his life had dependant on it. The other men behind traveled in a tight knot Elladan behind them boring a flaming torch. Upon the horses back Gilmi could see the change on Aragorn's face over the last twenty minuets it had changed form his normal stern face into something struggling with an inner tumor. He glanced behind him to Halbarad sensing the ranger felt uncomfortable in the underground trail. Turning back to Aragorn Gilmi blinked hard for the pain stricken face had gone. And had been replaced with the stern face he had seen since he had met the Ranger.  
  
He could not feel his toes or finger tips. They were numb and cold, it hurt to breathe in and the sharp pain in his shoulder reminded him of the attack with the Nazgúl he had earlier. Slowly his senses sharpened, the smell of orc overwhelmed him it was only when he heard the giggles and mutterings in Black speech did he feel a sense of lost hope. For was now in another's lair. From the darkness of Shelob to the pain and torture of the orcs. He tried to shut out the pain and laughter from his captors, but his instincts refused, for he was a mission - to destroy the Ring. He was close now he just couldn't give in after all he had gone through. He reused to believe that Gandalf had given up his life for nothing if he were to fail. If - he would not allow it.  
  
A strong kick in his mid section bought his eyes sharply into focus. There are were so many surrounding him each bore a horrid grin and barred sharp yellow teeth threateningly over his pale skin. Another struck his unprotected back. His back arched in pain but nothing escaped his lips for he would not allow the orcs such pleasure in seeing and hearing him cry for elves were stubborn and pride creatures. The onslaught of attacks continued though most of them he did not notice for his sense were begging to fall into shadows once again.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
The Ranger snapped up his head. He had not been watching where he had been going. He felt something coarse against his face, his world strangely lopsided and a strain on his right arm. He blinked hard before realizing what had happened. Something had distracted him but his horse however refused to follow he stood anchored to the ground his reins pulling tightly against the bit in his mouth, Gilmi sat upon his back clearly concerned for his friends sanity for he had just strayed from the track following the glitter of something in the shadows and had swiftly fallen to the ground as of struck. The Ranger was clearly discrete. Halbarad walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What is it, what did you see my friend?" Attempting to pull himself feel of his confusion Aragorn tried to answer, but found no words. He felt as if he had just left down his country.  
  
"I am sorry" he muttered trying to clear his mind of what he had really seen. Halbarad frowned.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry of" he turned to the company, "lets us move onwards" he glanced at Aragorn still disconnected from reality and took the lead ahead of the him, his dwarf friend still sitting upon his horses back now slightly shaken and he had a right too.  
  
Sadly Legolas did find his sense slipping away into unconscious again they stayed awake though dimmed. The orcs around him poked and punched at him, new and old wounds merging together into one large unbearable ball of pain that did not ease. He felt something claw at his fingers on his right hand. Opening his eyes into slits he saw a partially ugly orc run his claws down the length on his elven fingers as if trying to recall his fingers his ancestors had once. For orcs were once elves before Sauron tortured and turned them. A great bitterness and anger swept over the orc suddenly and before Legolas could react he had taken the elf' fingers into his mouth and began to chew.  
  
His screams subsided into broken sobs as the orcs laughed and increased the violence of their attack. For they were going to pick him apart before he died, that Legolas was sure of. Behind the band leaning against a wall the largest and the leading orc watched his fighters play, they knew the rules, they could play but he would have the kill.  
  
A dim light appeared through the darkness, some of the men let out a small cheer. Aragorn felt a change take over his horse underneath him, the beast felt relieved that they were now out of the mists.  
  
"Thank god" Gilmi muttered behind him.  
  
"There is worse to come my friend" Aragorn stated patting his horse on the neck his eyes fixed on the mountain ahead.  
  
"I don't fear orcs"  
  
Aragorn smiled.  
  
"There is more then just orcs in Mordor, my friend" he heard himself, the same words Boromir had spoken in the council of Elrond after it had been reviled that the journey was too destroy the Ring in Mordor. "Rest in peace my friend for the White city still stands" Aragorn whispered into the wind.  
  
"We should rest"  
  
The following morning bought now sunlight to the company just the shadows of Mordor loomed over head. However a light did seem to pierce the darkness in a form of a horse - Shadowfax! Gandalf had returned.  
  
In the darkness of the tower of Barad- dûr the onslaught had not stopped. Some of the wounds had escaped the beatings had crusted over in an attempt to heal, most however remained bleeding freely.  
  
From his crumpled and weakened position on the stone floor Legolas saw a smaller massager orc entered the room and spoke with the larger leader orc who remained watching the beatings from a far. Quickly the messenger left, Legolas watched the huge leader orc pick himself off the floor and stand over the others crying out in Black speech. Legolas cringed. The band of orcs froze some their fists raised high to attack. They feel silent under the leader's commands and did as he wished. They parted allowing him through; in a clawed hand Legolas saw one of his elven knives shine as it approached his face, a look of greed and immense happiness visible in the eyes of the orc in front. The other orcs stood nearby holding their breath, waiting for their leader to attack his prize.  
  
The leader orc was much larger and uglier then any another other Legolas had fought over his many battles with them. But now he was too tried to fight, even if he had the strength to move he would not be able to over power his captors and escape. Drawing near Legolas cursed his elven eyes for he could see more then the orcish features but see into his mind and he could have sworn he saw the helpless face of an elf staring back at him.  
  
His own knife flashed dangerously close to his face, thoughts rattled through his mind. What would he attack? His eyes? His face? His throat? Would it all be over just like that? The knife was in line with his elven eyes when the orc suddenly looked down at his bloody fingers. A clawed finger poked at a piece of dry blood allowing fresh blood to flow again. Pulling the red tipped claw away the orc brought it up to Legolas' face and slowly drew it across his face, marking it with his own bright red blood. Sniggering the other orcs watched, waiting.  
  
Dipping his finger for more the leader orcs raised the red claw to his own mouth and began to lick the elven blood from the black claw. Legolas felt his inside turn with disgust. An image of Estel passed across his mind briefly.  
  
How ironic - hope.  
  
The knife flashed for the third time, only this time making its mark cutting off Legolas' left ear lobe. Warm blood splashed onto his check, the orcs round him hissed. The sound rose into a frenzy the leader orc smirked his evil face looming over head beat lower to taste the rich blood flowing from the elf' ear.  
  
Legolas heard himself cry out to the heaven begging for all this to end, praying he would return into shadows of unconsciousness only this time he knew the pain would follow him into the darkness.  
  
Again Aragorn flashed across his mind despite the constant hissing and the sensation of more then just his blood being sucked away he cried bitter tears. His heart ached for the hope he needed, without it he would fail and Middle- Earth would fall.  
  
"Estel"  
  
Gilmi felt a change in his friends body, it suddenly shook and felt lose under his hands. He began to fear he would fall form his cantering horse.  
  
"Aragorn?" he asked tighten his grip on his friend cloak. Aragorn's weight shifted unstably with the movement of the horse he began to slip from the saddle and Gilmi was helpless to stop him.  
  
"Aragorn!" he shouted as the man slipped onto the ground. Gandalf and Halbarad had heard him shout. Shadowfax turned the fasted and began to back tread his hoof prints. Halbarad stretched out and caught Gilmi on his runaway horse before turning to Gandalf who cradled the pale Ranger in his arms. The Northern Ranger looked down to his companion his forehead was damp with sweat his eyes firmly closed.  
  
"We should not go on" he said to Gandalf.  
  
"No, we must continue. We can not afford to stall"  
  
"But Gandalf he is unwell!"  
  
"I am aware master dwarf"  
  
Gandalf had gathered the Ranger and raised him onto the back of Shadowfax, the grey horse winded but allowed his master to place the man upon him.  
  
Carefully Gandalf mounted behind the unconscious Ranger and commanded the company onwards.  
  
"We must travel faster, the hour is late" Shadowfax neighed and reared ready to go.  
  
Under the steady beat of hooves Aragorn stirred, muttering into the wind.  
  
"Legolas"  
  
"Shh," The wizard gentle rubbed the mans shoulder "I know I feel it too. His light is failing."  
  
The leader orc stood straight blood running from his stained lips. The band cheered and hissed in triumph, but fell silent upon the wailing of a horn in the distant. They gathered themselves quickly each picking up a sword and shield and headed towards the door the elf forgotten. The war was about to begin.  
  
Once the last orc had fled through the door the leader orc looked down to his captive elf bleeding slowly to death the thought of tasting much men flesh was appealing the taste of elf was now stale and old.  
  
"Men approach. We go to war" he spoke in a rough common tongue, returning his grip on the elven blade. "You not see them, you die here. Slowly" he played the blade over the bloody fingers of Legolas' right hand, the flat side flashing in torch light. Slowly as he had promised the orc drew the point across the elf's right wrist cutting the vein and like wise to his left wrist. An evil grin passed across his lips as stood watching the red blood seep from the many wounds onto the stone floor.  
  
Crossing the room to the door the orc let the elven blade drop to the floor hissing words of evil: "Men die, elf too". Then he was gone. Realisation quickly dawned on Legolas even if he could make it out of the tower towards the mountain he would bleed to death anyway. either here or trying.  
  
A face flickered across his minds eye, a face he had not envisioned for some time - his father. What would he say if he could see him now? He would be disappointed to know his son just laid there and let himself die. No he wouldn't allow it. He would fight this as long as he could for elves are stubborn creatures. "Stubborn elf" he could remember Gilmi saying. For days a smile broke upon his face. He would not allow death to claim him until he was ready. And now was not that time.  
  
Charging towards the Black gates Gandalf spoke into the winds; "Fight Legolas, please" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Fighting the darkness  
  
Blanking out the pain form every limb and wound Legolas began to gather himself  
  
"Fight Legolas"  
  
"I will fight for you father, fight for you Mirthrandir, fight for you Estel" Pulling himself upwards Legolas began tearing strips from his tunic to bind his bleeding wrists. Wrapping the once beautiful cloth below the cuts he pulled the knots tight with his teeth, first on his right then left wrist. The blood still flowed so he pulled the knots tighter with his teeth. His fingers bent in reaction, the tips feeling tingly - but it would have to be that way unless he wanted to die of blood loss. He could not anything to his half missing ear or other wounds like the whiplashes to his back for they were out of his reach. Swooping to pick up one of his elven knives he stared at his gnawed fingers feeling nothing he dropped the blade twice before he forced his fingers to grasp the hilt. Carefully he pulled himself onto his knees and began to rise up to his feet. His body was physically burning with pain, from his half ear, shoulder, hands, hips down to his feet.  
  
There was something in his left boot.  
  
Of course - The Ring!  
  
Sliding his numbing fingers in between his ankle and shoe he pulled out the chain, feeling the power of the Ring travel up the chain and into his fingers. It was heavy; it wanted to be in the hands of its master not in the elven hands of Legolas. Despite the weight he felt the power and desire to rule travel along the tired muscles and bones of his body feeling his with new strength.  
  
He would not fail - he would fight.  
  
The Ring now safety around his neck and with his new found strength Legolas gathered together several of the elven items the orcs had discarded, he found both knives he bow lay broken underground somewhere - completely useless to him now and any orcish bow would not be sufficient for him. The pain of his wounds continued to ebb away as he slipped out of the room that served as a cell for him and descended the steep long stone staircase. His hand slide down the winding walls for extra support in case he was to fall for each step his knees shook.  
  
Outside, the land stood barer then he could ever expect. No orc was in sight and the Nazgúl were abroad plaguing the Men of Gondor and Rohan he thought. His gracefulness and stealth had been affected but his wounds, but his heart was just as open to fear as it had been. The Watcher over the gate Barad-dûr stood over him, elf shrank back fearing the precise of the creature, fear slipped into his heart like he had fallen into an icy pool. He had no light to save him for Gollum had smashed the glass and Estel was far away. He could not budge from his hiding place, not even the strength to the Ring would persuade him to move. But he knew it - they would find him, the Eye always watching.  
  
Setting the shaken Aragorn down Gandalf approached the Black Gates, his White robes shinning brightly against the gates. Behind the pair came the rumbling of hooves - the Captains of Gondor had arrived. Trumpets blew in the cold dark air and the voices called out over the shadows that fell over more then just the ground: "Come forth! Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Justice shall be done upon him. For wrongfully he has made war upon Gondor and wrested its lands. Therefore the King or Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils and depart then forever. Come forth".  
  
Aragorn stood beside Shadowfax finding his feet, the nausea had left him, though he could not voucher why he was not ridding his own horse Roheryn where he could remember last being. He had no time to think as the Black Gate ahead of them flew open by an unseen force, they banged loudly against the walls which rang in the ears of the Captains. And out of the open gates came rode an evil shape riding upon what appeared to be a half rotting creature wearing a frightful mask. The rider robed in black, but the Ranger could tell this was no Ringwraith but a living man - the Lieutenant of the Tower of Barad-dûr. "I am the Mouth of Sauron" he said riding slowly towards the company. Halting paces from the company he studied them and laughed out loud, sensing over evil beings join behind him, and blocking the entrance into the fortress.  
  
"It needs more to make a king than a prince of elvish glass, or a rabble such as this" he mocked Aragorn.  
  
Gandalf rode forward, his robes covered. The rider looked straight in the eye of the wizard. "So! Then thou art the spokesman, old man?"  
  
Gandalf did not return any speech but held the eye of the rider.  
  
"I have tokens that I was bidden to show to thee" The Messenger spoke reviling a black bundle.  
  
One by one he dropped each item to the floor: and torn cloak of Lothlórien bearing a dark patch that looked like blood, complete with the leaf broche though now slightly bent, two splinted and broken yellow feathered headed arrows, crumpled quiver and bow all bearing an elven mark.  
  
The Captains behind Gandalf, Aragorn and Pippin looked confused at the items whilst the forward men fought hard to hide the pain on each of their faces. Aragorn clenched his fists - he had felt his friend in pain yet here he stood still unable to save him.  
  
Though it seemed that the Messenger had seen through their masks: "He was dear to you, I see. Or else his errand was one that you did not wish to fail? It has. And now he shall endure the slow torment of years, as long and slow as our arts in the Great Tower can contrive, and never be released, unless maybe when he is changed and broken, so that he may come to you, and you shall see what you have done. This shall surely be unless you accept my Lord's terms"  
  
"Name the terms" Gandalf spoke and Pippin was sure he saw a change take over the wizard as he appeared as an old and wizened man, crushed, defeated at last. "These are the terms" the Messenger continued eyeing each man, pausing at the prescience of the sons of Elrond and of Gilmi. "The rabble of Gondor and its allies shall withdraw at once beyond the Auduin, first taking oaths never again to assail Sauron the Great in arms, open or secret. All lands east of Auduin shall be Sauron's forever, solely his. The Gap of Rohan shall be a tributary to Mordor, and men there shall bear no weapons, but shall have leave to govern their own affairs. But shall help to rebuild Isnegard which they have wantonly destroyed -"  
  
"You mean by the Ents" Pippin whispered under his breath, beside him Aragorn elbowed him into silence.  
  
The Messenger stopped, looking down at the hobbit who stated back, his fear disappearing as he maintained the eye of the black Messenger. His horse snorted and shifted its weight and the rider broke eye contact and continued to speak.  
  
"And that shall be Sauron's and there his lieutenant shall dwell: not Saruman, but one more worthy of trust."  
  
"This is much to demand for the delivery of on servant: that you Master should receive in exchange what he must else fight many a war to gain! Or has the field of Gondor destroyed his hope in war, so that he falls to haggling? And if indeed we rated this prisoner so high, what surety have we that Sauron, the Base Master of Treachery, will keep his part? Where is this prisoner? Let him be brought forth and yielded to us and then we will consider these demands"  
  
Aragorn glanced worriedly towards the wizard, but the wizard watched the Messenger intently.  
  
"Do no bandy words in your insolence with the Mouth of Sauron!" The Messenger cried. "Surety you carve, Sauron gives none. If you sue for his clemency you must first do his bidding. These are his terms. Take them or leave them!"  
  
Gandalf's answer came quickly, swiftly and painfully for the Messenger. He pulled back his robes the white beneath piercing the darkness like a sword stabbing into a wound. "Be gone" Gandalf's voice rose like thunder. The Messenger flew upon his steed fear had hit him for the Captains had fire blazing in their eyes. As he and his soldiers fled the air was filled with the horns of the Captains as they flooding through the gates into the waiting jaws of the host.  
  
In the grounds of Barad-dûr the sounds of trumpets, horns and battle reached Legolas' elven ears. He felt his heart become lighter for the Captains of Gondor plus Aragorn battled upon Mordor soil. Hope filled his heart after its absence after many days his courage return and he was able to steep over the threshold of the gates on his long journey towards the Mountain of fire. Though slightly unbalanced he ran steadily towards the mountain until he felt utterly exhausted and would could not walk on more step.  
  
Upon the battlefield the four types of kin, man, elf, dwarf and hobbit fought courageously against the host a mixture of evil orcs and hill- trolls. Pippin fought with all the honour any solider would be expected despite being by far the smallest fighter on the field. Swords flashed in the dim light, each blades tip bloodstained. Aragorn glanced around the battlefield it seemed that the host had the upper hand, arrows flew overhead form both directions, and the Nazgúl swept overheard crying sounds of death. But it was another cry that filled the Captains hearts with hope and made Pippin cry with joy. The Nazgúl fled - the Eagles had arrived.  
  
Upon the base of Mount Doom Legolas stood looking up trying to find the best way up. Slowly he began to climb, the Ring protesting every step. The air though thinning was still filled with the sounds of battle in the distance it was the sound that he now feed upon feeling utterly emptied of all other feelings and energy the hope that he would once again be able to return to a normal life that was not filled with disappointment, sadness and pain. His fingers constantly slipped in the lose stones, not being able to feel anything. He found himself climbing very ungracefully up the mountain half crawling. The left side of his face glistened with blood, it caked his cheek and neck, and dried lines of blood rolled form each wrist to fingertip, leaving behind him a trail of blood droplets. He did not wish to even look at the wound upon his shoulder, for he knew from the mists that now invaded his vision that his elven immune system was failing. Any mortal stabbed by a blade of Mordor would turn into a Wraith for Frodo had told him that nearly happened to him if it had not been for the powers of Lord Elrond. Only now Legolas found himself many, many miles away from Rivendell and he did not expect the Men of Rohan to have any knowledge of Elven medicine.  
  
His footing slipped beneath him and his hands unable to grasp anything he slide down the mountainside several feet before he forced his numb hands to work.  
  
"Silly elf fell down, again"  
  
Legolas lay still and silent.  
  
He had been found - by Gollum  
  
A/N: I know that this is not very accurate - it keeps changing as I write so just bear with me! And yes I know some of the chapter are kinda short. For the ending is near!  
  
Rosie  
  
: )  
  
Anything you want to say email me: rosemarybaker89@hotmail.com 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Finding the strength to endure  
  
The creature moved surprisingly quickly towards the fallen elf crying with high pitch angry screams, his hands barely touching the lose stones as he crawled. Rolling himself onto his back, japing his toes into the mountainside Legolas could only watch as within seconds Gollum was upon him, his eyes blazing with deep anger and hatred.  
  
"For he hates and loves the Ring as much as he loves and hates himself."  
  
The creature pounced, cat like at the injured elf. His hands clawed at the elf's collar whilst Legolas willed his arms and hands keep the creature off of him, Gollum thrashed his arms frantically in an attempt to reach his goal. Wearily, tired and exhausted Legolas fought to keep the creature at bay, he would not allow this to end like this. He tightened his grip on the thin pale skin of Gollum, forcing his arms to work he threw the creature off and sent him crashing into the sharp, loss stones of Mount Doom. Gollum launched once more, once again catching the elf unawares and unprepared. He pounced from above pushing both foes further down. Rolling and turning down the mountainside the pair fought, neither achieving their goals - the Ring still strung around the elf's neck and Gollum still battling hard.  
  
Locked together in battle the pair tumbled down the mountain side, crashing against protruding edges as they went. The impact of the landing forced the two apart and stunned the pair briefly. Gollum was first to recover. For a third time he pounced upon the elven form grasping of the chain, but this time Legolas was prepared. He shot out his right hand catching the creature around the throat and added pressure on his windpipe until the creature stopped wrestling and in death features of the creature face softened, a arrow stub in his thigh, a mark that Legolas had put looked ugly in the eerie light Sudden realisation hit Legolas hard, like being thrown from a wild horse; he instantly dropped the limp form of Gollum in disgust. The Ring had forced this to happen, it had taken over briefly. Silently he cursed himself for allowing the Ring to take over; he had lost control and now lost precious time for the battle at the gates still raged. Breathing deep lungs full of air Legolas stayed himself and bought himself out of the shocked trance of killing under the influence of the Ring and forced himself onwards and upwards.  
Upon the battlefield the eagles dived and gilded amongst foes and allies each side equal orcs, men and eagles had fallen under the watchful eye of Sauron. Aragorn gasped and spun towards the wilderness of Mordor his heat thumping against his chest in a mixture of pain, heartache and adrenaline. Gilmi brushed past him and followed his friends gaze; he cocked his head towards the man's trying to read his expression. His eyes had a far away look, yet they were wide with fear and dimmed with pain. 'If eyes are the window to the soul Aragorn's would properly be crying, part broken and torn' the dwarf thought before turning back to the battle.  
He knew he was nearing the summit when the Ring doubled its weight, its voice louder then ever as it carried out, more desperately to be in the hands of its master as it neared it destruction. Legolas stumbled under its weight, his body screamed for rest, but he would not allow it, if he rested he may never wake from it. He pushed on and tried to fill is wearily mind with happy memories, green tress and fields and shinning stars.  
  
This images were suddenly snatched away, feeling overcome with a sudden weakness and fear above all fears he had ever felt he fell silent and still his mind freezing with the horror of the Eye staring at him from above, ordering him to wear the Ring and go against everything he had fought for. And everything he heard and saw was tempting, very tempting - he couldn't deny it.  
Aragorn froze in mid swing, the orc who would have had his head removed smirked and ducked under the man's arm, raised its sword but was not allowed to find its target at the ash pole of Gandalf cracked its head. The wizard didn't even look at the man beside him, his face pale staring into the distance again. Instead he muttered words into a chant, his staff end glowing slightly. The nearest orcs backed away, afraid. The old man muttered and the clouds above grew in, darker then before. A sudden sharp pain shot up Aragorn's back motivating him into action once again, but the Eye now watching the battle once again. Gandalf had redirected the Eye of Sauron - away from Legolas left exposed, afraid, exhausted but so close to completing his goal.  
Images of eternal wealth and power flashed across his minds eye. He saw himself surpassing any other elven king and basking in riches above all ever made in all time. He became an idol for all mortal men, dwarf, hobbit, never fading, never aging, never suffering or feeling pain or sadness. He saw the elves return and live off the land more efficiently and profitable then every before. But the face of Galderial filled his mind, her beautiful flue less features were fading and ruined. Cuts ran across her checks, her blue eyes were filled with sadness and tears. A sudden memory past across his mind:  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Something woke him from his sleep in Lothlórien whilst the company stayed the night. He had been uncomfortable there, feeling sadness over the deaths of Frodo and Gandalf but he now carried the burden of the Ring and he most destroy it. It had become his quest, his duty. Maiden Galderial walked past the sleeping company, slowly and purposely casting an eerie light where ever she went. He followed her away from the company and deeper into the trees of Lothlórien. She descended down stairs, tree roots tying themselves around every inch of the floor and lined each root made stair. Moonlight glistened off the water feature in the corner, the gentle tinkle of water against water was soothing and relaxing to his trouble and raw mind. Silently he descended the root staircase and stood uncomfortably next to her.  
  
She didn't to look at him, of mover her mouth for him to understand: "Will you look into the Mirror?" she asked, her hands moved in one fluid movement filling the metal jug and pouring the transparent liquid into the metal basin before them. Replacing the jug onto the stone wall around the water feature she looked up and locked eyes with Legolas. He crumpled under her gaze, both physically and mentally but he was able to remember his manners.  
  
"What will I see?" he whispered.  
  
"Things that are, things that have been and some things that have not yet come to pass" her answer came swiftly and softly and he noticed the strange twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Nervously he stepped forward towards the water mirror; he took courage to peer over the rim into the water. There is own reflection rippled and faded, it was replaced with the pale ill face of Frodo under the watchful and caring eyes of Sam, Merry and Pippin and Aragorn standing the background, his face winked in disgust. The image rippled and faded like his reflection before. He saw woodland burning, villages over taken by the host of Mordor; the country of the Shire covered in a blanket of shadows each resident prisoner. The kingdoms of men brutally attack and blacked and smouldering with fire licking at corpses and buildings. Great fortressed reduced to rumble, everything good in this world gone, the once green fields black and dead, the whole land covered in a second darkness. But through the darkness came shadowy faces of people he knew; his father, Aragorn, Merry Pippin, Sam, Elrond, Arwen, Galderial, each burning in a pool of fire. The pit of fire became more vivid and real, one predominate shape grew sharper over the other burning images and Legolas stepped back wanted to rid his once peaceful mind of the evil watchful gaze of the Eye of Sauron.  
  
He pulled himself away, his elven grace missing as he stumbled falling away from the mirror.  
  
"I know what you saw, for it is also in my mind" Galderial spoke, her eyes not leaving Legolas' unnaturally pale and frighten face.  
  
"I can not do this alone" he whispered.  
  
"To be a Ring Bearer is to be alone"  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Legolas' eyes snapped open, jerking his body out of a trance. He let the Ring drop against his chest. He would not allow his body sacrum to the desires and treachery of the Ring. He felt the gaze of the Eye leave him and return aboard, to hinder other poor folk. Taking deep steady breaths he forced his legs to move allowing him to take small steps closer towards the end of his quest. He could feel the heat of the fires through the ground, stinging his feet and touching his face, but his fingers remained bent and cold. The dark sky disappeared as he slipped into the cavernous passage leading towards the centre of the mountain itself. The walls spun and moved forcing him to stop and collect himself. The wound from the Nazgúl and the pressure from the Ring had betrayed his eyes. An elf relied on his eyes and without them he/she would be alone and venerable. But he could remember Aragorn telling him when the Ranger was just a child: "You can see without your eyes, Legolas". He didn't believe him, but he was curious. "How can you see without your eyes?", "With your heart". Seeing with your heart that was unheard of, but ironically he had no other choice . He used his hands to guide him, running them along the walls that did not really turn and move but stood strong and still, his feet shuffled slowly along the floor. Whilst he squinted with his blinding eyes, his skin prickling with heat of the fires of the mountain. Abruptly the walls on each side fell away and the fires burned far warmer then he expected. They burnt the very hairs on his skin under the elven garments, the lose threads of tunic turned away from the heat and shrivelled, the smoke wafted in his face, stinging his nose and making his blind eyes water fresh tears which he could not hold back.  
  
The end of his journey was just a footstep away, but there he stood rooted to the ground his right hand clasping the Ring that hung around his neck that he could not feel. After all the travelling he had done he suddenly realised he couldn't do it.  
  
It was his, his own.  
  
"My precious"  
  
Delighted the Eye shifted its gaze once more to watch it bearer break.  
"No" Gandalf spun towards the East, the Eye of Sauron had moved its gaze back to Legolas, the Captains of Gondor stopped fighting and they too gazed up towards the mountain. The orcs too stopped and wondered. Middle-Earth held its breath. 


	8. Chapter 8 The final edition

Chapter 8  
  
Ending  
  
The face of Galderial held sway in Legolas's vision; her sad face faded and changed shape into the crying form of Arwen. Crying over the still form of a man, others lay still nearby and the city of Rivendell lay burnt and broke around her.  
  
"Put it on"  
  
Obediently Legolas lifted the chain from around his neck and undid the clasp, allowing the chain fell through his fingers like water falling into the abyss.  
  
"Put it on" the voice of Sauron's sprit commanded.  
  
Legolas fingered the Ring feeling its power and hearing it hissing words.  
  
Arwen lifted her gaze from the limp form of her father towards the arrival of company, and Legolas saw himself enter the broken Elven city, unhurt untouched, emotionless, cold, hard and ruthless. Afraid Arwen crawled away.  
  
"That's right daughter of Elrond, crawl no one can save you now"  
  
Legolas watched in horror as he approached the unarmed Elf maiden, drawing his knives.  
  
"Put it on. Feel the power"  
  
Darkness, his eyes could not pierce it. A strong breeze slammed into his side stripping his long hair from his face, causing it to bellow out behind him.  
  
"All Sauron needs is this Ring to cover the world in a second darkness"  
  
He was not alive to witness the first darkness but he had heard many stories and songs, mostly of the ending but it was clear that would he could or could not see would be the future should he fail.  
  
"You will share my power"  
  
He stared at the long slender hands clad with golden rings and jewels, yet somehow he knew it was a lie.  
  
"You can not weld it, no one can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone"  
  
"Put it on"  
  
A voice inside his head spoke: "No"  
  
"Together we will conquer the world"  
  
"He lies, cast it into the fire"  
  
"Don't be a fool"  
  
"Where have I heard that before?"  
*Flashback*  
  
"What happened after that, my Lord?" "Patience little Legolas I will tell you"  
  
'"Quickly Isildur follow me" The younger Elrond lead Isildur up the winding path into the mountain and onto the very path where Legolas stood some three thousand years later. "Cast into the fire, Isildur!" The man did not move, he continued to stare at his new jewel, his eyes wide and hungry. "No" he man whispered. "Isildur!" The man turned and began to walk away. "Don't be a fool!" Elrond shouted trying to stop the man leaving. Isildur paused and spun towards the Elf. Elrond was surprised at the speed in which the Ring had corrupted the man, but he held his ground as the man stepped towards him, his eyes filled with some strange madness. "I am no fool, I am King" he whispered dangerously.'  
  
Elrond's face fell, his expression was hard to read but the glitter in his eyes told the younger Elves that he felt bitter about the events and would never quite forgive the race of men.  
  
*End of flashback*  
"Your dreams will be fulfilled" Sauron's voice continued to hiss.  
  
Once again images of a powerful, rich ruler of an Elf king passed across Legolas' eyes. He started long into his own eyes and shrank back, his mind made up. Never would he allow himself to be so cold, empty and dead. As soon as he shrank away he watched the image of himself screech, his rich clothing darkened, and his face became hidden under a black hood - he would become a Nazgúl.  
  
"NO"  
  
His watering, blinding eyes snapped opened suddenly, and from somewhere he would never discover came the strength and light of the Elves, reaching him even in the darkest places of the Earth. The Eye of Sauron drew back, its only eye blinded by the brilliance of the light. And basked in the Elven light Legolas found the courage to throw the weight from his numbing fingers into the fires below.  
  
Abruptly the ground shook and the fires leapt and in the darkness that finally invalided Legolas' mind he heard the Sprit of Sauron scream in death as the eye that once haunted his dreams burnt itself in a fiery fury, never to be seen again.  
  
Outside the gates the Captain's saw the Tower of Barad-dûr crumple and fall into dusk, the bottom floors collapsing under the strain for the other floors above. Behind the mountain of Mt. Doom gushed out fire, smoke and ash. Dust clouds raced towards the Captains and the host who scream and screeched, the dust seemed to scold and burn them alive. Quickly and mercilessly the dust clouds passed through the company not leaving any remains of the orcs or host in sight, all that remained were the bleak land of Mordor and the mountain in the distance.  
  
The Men were stunned and no one spoke, they looked around themselves not quite believing what had just happened.  
  
Éomer strode where the Black Gates once stood and stared into the distance, his face changing from confusion to joy and great relief. He turned and addressed the men.  
  
"My comrades, the battle is over, the evil of Sauron has been defeated!"  
  
The men cheered and cried, throwing up their arms, their weapons blood stained. Above them the Eagles sung and swooped low amongst the cheering men.  
  
"Its over me laddie" Gilmi cheered lifting Pippin over his short head before returning him to the floor and hugging him in an unusual burst of emotion from the dwarf.  
  
Aragorn could only half smile; through his exhaustion he felt a deep pain and weakness overcome him. He lent on his sword struggling to control his raw emotions.  
  
"Aragorn?" Pippin asked, concerned. "Are you wounded, Strider?"  
  
"It is not a wound that can be seen by any mortal of Elven eye master Peregrin" Gandalf brushed past helping Aragorn to his feet. He whispered something in Aragorn's ear that Pippin could not catch. Then Aragorn stood up as strongly as Pippin could remember him being when they were first faced with the evils of the battle; strong and tall as a King should be.  
  
Once Aragorn had disappeared out of ear shot Gilmi and Pippin threw quizzical glances at both Aragorn and Gandalf, then towards the East where Legolas had fulfilled his quest. "Both Legolas and Aragorn were very close friends, they shared a special bond." Gandalf looked down upon his smaller companions. "Like Arwen, Legolas gave a gift to Aragorn, a gift that was irreplaceable and priceless, but was not symbolised with any jewel or marking. Legolas had given him a piece of his soul and in return Aragorn shared his soul with Legolas."  
  
Gilmi cocked his head, confused.  
  
"It is rare that any Elf should do such a thing, especially to a mortal. Only until now I have heard of this being done as an act of eternal love between two Elves, so where ever they may be they can always be together. With Legolas and Aragorn it is in a very strong friendship that the pair has chosen to do this. So even though Legolas has not been traveling with us, he has always been here."  
  
"So that explains why he has been acting strangely" Pippin whispered.  
  
"Indeed. His journey since departing us has been hard and dangerous, and on many occasions he has struggled needing to the soothed and reassured by Aragorn"  
  
Gandalf watched Aragorn pass from man to man helping the wounded.  
  
"Though he hides it, he is hurting. His 'soul mate' has been through some traumatic events, the Ring constantly challenging him, though Legolas has won it has cost him his life. And now part of Aragorn is forever missing"  
  
"Dead?" Gilmi hoarsely whispered.  
  
Gandalf nodded. "He knew it would be so"  
"This quest will take his life. You know it will"  
End  
A/N: Tee- hee I'm nasty. Seriously I didn't really know how to end the fic, so I left the ending semi open. I've done this to allow all you peeps out there to ponder and also I have given myself the chance to write a sequel if I want to.  
  
Thoughts? Good of bad, all welcome. Either click review below or mail be at: rosemaryabaker89@hotmail.com  
  
Sorry Soppy Hobbit I killed off (kina) one of your fave characters - but don't worry peeps Legolas is alive in other fics of mine, sort of heart wrenching but that's me! Check out: "My heart that bleeds", "Fear returns" and look out I have more stuff in the making!  
  
Rosie xxx 


End file.
